Cuando Lily se deja llevar
by JuliGranger
Summary: "-¿Podrías por una vez dejarte llevar? -Dijo James exasperado -No pienses en todas las posibles consecuencias. No pienses en el "que pasaría si…" Lily, ¿Porque no puedes aceptar que te amo?" TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA MAGNÍFICA J. K. ROWLING. Historia completamente Cannon. Como yo respeto tu trabajo, tu respeta el mio.


-Lils, sinceramente no entiendo porque me odias tanto ¿Qué te hice? –Pregunta James mientras ambos cruzan el cuadro de La Dama Gorda en dirección a la sala común.

Lily pone cara de fastidio, hace ya media hora que James estaba con lo mismo, y la había seguido desde el gran comedor hasta allí.

-Vete al diablo, Potter. Y no me digas Lils, para ti soy Evans. O mejor, ni siquiera me llames. –Lily ya estaba muy cansada de Potter, tanto así que la mera mención del nombre del muchacho le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Te juro, Evans –Continuó James haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. –que lo digo en serio. Yo no hago más que estar enamorado de ti y tú actúas como si estuviera insultándote o tratándote mal.

James se revuelve el cabello, y Lily se pone aún más furiosa, no hay gesto que deteste más que aquel. No hay persona a la que deteste más que a James Potter, o eso cree ella.

-¿Ves? ¡Eso es lo que haces! –Explotó Lily señalando el cabello del chico, e imitando su movimiento para despeinarse continúa. –Te despeinas el cabello y pones esa sonrisa que según tú es "irresistible". ¿No te parece razonable que me moleste que me persigas? ¿Qué me invites a salir únicamente para presumir que lo lograste? –James hace amago de interrumpirla pero ella niega con la cabeza y continúa diciendo –No, Potter, no. Yo no soy una más, no soy un "trofeo" que da la casualidad que es un poco más difícil de ganar. Yo te odio porque… -Todas las barreras de Lily caen, dejándola totalmente indefensa. –es más fácil. No puedo dejarte jugar conmigo. No, eso no es una posibilidad. Así que te pido que por favor me dejes en paz.

Lily terminó su discurso con la cabeza gacha, a pesar de que había comenzado gritando, terminó casi en un susurro, James completamente desconcertado por la sinceridad de la chica, toma su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo, aunque está claro de que ella no quiere hacerlo.

-¿En serio crees eso? –Su voz suena herida, pero no puede evitar una carcajada. James toma las dos manos de Lily. -¿Crees que trato de arrancarme el cabello por presumir? Lo hago por que me pongo nervioso.

Lily frunce ligeramente el seño, no sabe si creerle o no, pero puede que sea que está un poco convencida, o la cercanía, pero no lo interrumpe, y deja que prosiga.

-Pelirroja, estoy loco por ti. Desde hace años. Por eso me la paso invitándote a salir, y queriendo matar a cualquiera que se acerque a menos de 2 metros de ti. Me fascinas, me vuelves loco. Amo tu cabello, tus ojos esmeraldas. Amo cuando ríes, tu sonrisa, y no sabes como quisiera que me la dedicaras a mí. Me encanta como brillas tus ojos cuando lees, o cuando hablas de algo que te interesa mucho. No puedo creer que no lo entiendas, tú me pones nervioso, haces que me suden las manos, que no pueda hablar y sólo puedo decir tonterías. Si, y no seas mala, más tonterías de las normales.

Ella sonríe, y cuando se da cuenta de que lo hace, trata de evitarlo, pero no puede, James es demasiado dulce. Trata de negarlo, de seguir escondiéndose en la seguridad de odiarlo, porque eso es menor doloroso, es más fácil.

Ojos esmeralda y ojos avellana luchan por convencerse, ella quiere negarlo, odiarlo, y alejarse, pero no puede, algo la detiene (más allá de que él la tiene agarrada). Él trata de convencerla a ella, trata de que por fin confíe en el trata, como desde hace años, de enamorarla, una vez más, sigue intentándolo.

James Potter es la figura principal de no rendirse, de nunca tirar la toalla. El que no pelea nunca gana.

Él ve la indecisión en sus ojos, y decide actuar, lo máximo que puede ligar es una patada, una cachetada, nada que no haya sucedido antes. La besa. La besa con necesidad. Realizando todos sus sueños. Sus sueños inocentes, paso a paso todo, por supuesto.

Lily está sorprendida, y no sabe que hacer, pero opta por la opción que más regocija a James, y le devuelve el beso.

Miles de sensaciones escondidas se revelan en ese simple beso, que de simple no tuvo nada. Ambos descubrían nuevos secretos en la boca del otro, sentimientos que se sentían incapaces de pronunciar, miedos y temores.

Se besaron con necesidad, lujuria, y algo nuevo, algo mucho más poderoso… amor. El amor, la fuerza más poderosa de todas hizo acto de presencia en esta pareja, haciendo que sus cuerpos se acerquen cada vez más y que sus corazones latan a un ritmo desenfrenado.

-Tus besos son mi droga –Dice James entre beso y beso, loco de amor, sin siquiera pensar en como Lily pudiera reaccionar, pero por suerte, Lily, tampoco pensaba, Lily, por primera vez en su vida, se dejó llevar –Te… amo… Lily.

Eso hizo que ella se detenga en seco, y que lo mire a los ojos, consternada, sorprendida. ¿Es que el chico lo decía en serio? ¿Es que en serio la amaba? ¿O sólo ella era un juego más?

La mirada de Lily era intensa, realmente estudiaba la situación.

-James… -Comenzó.

-¿Podrías por una vez dejarte llevar? –Dijo James exasperado -No pienses en todas las posibles consecuencias. No pienses en el "que pasaría si…" Lily, ¿Porque no puedes aceptar que te amo?

Sin embargo eso fue lo último que pudo decir, porque Lily lo interrumpió, besándolo. Diciéndole que sí.

-Hay que hacer los honores. Lily Evans ¿Saldrías conmigo?

Lily por toda contestación volvió a besarlo. Feliz. Feliz, amando a James Potter. Porque por primera vez, Lily se dejó llevar.


End file.
